Priya Desai
"Priya" redirects here. For the Bollywood actress, see Priya Joshi. Priya Desai (Hin: प्रिया देसाई) is a main character appearing in Season 7 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chemist of the Supernatural Hunters. Profile 36 years of age, Priya has brown eyes and long, tied-back, curly brown hair. She wears an ochre, floral-patterned blouse under a white lab coat. She sports a gold crescent pendant, a pair of gold oval earrings with rubies and maroon lipstick. Additionally, she has a mole under the right side of her collarbone. Priya became a werewolf after being attacked by one. She was rescued by Ben, who introduced her to the supernatural. When she joined the team, she gave up her job at a big pharma, despite being a career-focused perfectionist. On the road, she misses her big family, but passes her time by mixing cocktails and knitting. Events of Criminal Case Blood Lust After arresting Lucy Winters' killer, Priya told the player that she was a werewolf, becoming one after being attacked by a werewolf one night when she walked home late. Fortunately, Ben arrived on the scene and saved her, explaining to her about werewolves. She did not believe him until the next full moon, in which she transformed into a werewolf for the first time. Due to her chemistry expertise, Chief Arrow recruited her as a chemist while volunteering to keep her secured on full moons. Afterward, Priya told the player that she was worried about Lucy's friend, partygoer Mina Reynolds, who had found out that vampires were real. Sympathizing with Mina, Priya wanted to introduce her to the supernatural properly. Priya and the player went to the Stone Giant to meet with Mina, although she did not turn up. Per Hope's analysis of Mina's phone, they learned that she had photographed a pair of vampire eyes, prompting them to speculate that Mina had been attacked and kidnapped by a vampire. Priya and the player spoke to US vampire coven leader Dr Aculus about Mina's disappearance. He refused to give them a list of all known vampires, but pledged to help them out in looking for Mina. Later, Hope was able to track Mina's smartwatch to an Oregon forest, prompting them to head to Oregon. Hour of the Wolf Mid-investigation, supernatural hunter Ruth Wu held Priya hostage and threatened to kill her after she had gone out onto the pier to see where Danny Kwame, a fellow werewolf, had died. After Gwen threatened to shoot Ruth, she released Priya and fled. Priya thanked the team and headed back to the base. After arresting Danny Kwame's killer, Priya and the player searched for the Dawn of Night flower, an ingredient in the vampire elixir of invincibility. Per werewolf Zander Stark, they found the flower in a forest clearing. After they verified it, Priya gave it to Felix for safekeeping. However, the flower was taken by rogue vampire Eric Zwart after he attacked Felix. Analyses As the Chemist of the Supernatural Hunters, Priya has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Priya performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Blood Lust *Strange Substance (03:00:00) *Mysterious Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #2: One Bigfoot in the Grave *Bloody Dirt (03:00:00) *Fur (12:00:00) *Trail Mix Bag (09:00:00) *Bloody Rock (15:00:00) *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) Case #3: The Curse of Black Ridge *Bloody Medallion (12:00:00) *Liquid (09:00:00) *Soil Sample (09:00:00) Case #4: Hour of the Wolf *Pink Powder (03:00:00) *Dirt (09:00:00) Case #5: Immortal Combat *Bloody Glove (03:00:00) *Bloody Sword (12:00:00) *Pale Substance (15:00:00) *Brooch (09:00:00) *Dress (06:00:00) Case #6: Bad Vibes *Bloody Wood (03:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Priya to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Supernatural Investigations) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case) Case appearances *Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations) *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations) *Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations) *Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) *Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery Screenshots PDesaiSupernaturalC323.png|Priya, as she appeared in Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations). PDesaiSupernatural.png|Happy Hope-C327-2-WithPriyaholdingDrAculushead.png|Priya with Hope, holding Dr Aculus' head. PriyaLabRender.png|Priya's lab render. PriyaTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. PriyaHints.png|The player may choose Priya to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations case) and provide hint bonuses. HopeBenandPriyaReports.png|Priya fills in a report for the player. PriyaError.png|Priya on "An Error Occured" pop-up. Promotional images PDesaiReveal.jpg|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Supernatural Hunters personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects